In 2007, The University of Chicago launched the graduate program in Biophysical Sciences (BPHYS) designed to provide interdisciplinary training at the interface between the physical and biological sciences and promote the University's interdisciplinary research culture. Aim 1. Establish a nationally-recognized graduate program that will train leaders and pioneers in interdisciplinary exploration. Aim 2. Promote collaborative research at the interface between the physical and biological sciences as a route to discovery and innovation. Aim 3. Enhance the culture of The University of Chicago via an interdisciplinary graduate training program that brings together scientific leaders in the scientific community. Aim 4. Develop and validate an approach to predoctoral training that is individual, student focused, and interdisciplinary and collaborative throughout. In pursuit of these broad aims, several innovative strategies have been incorporated along with many standard elements of a cohesive training program. Ultimately, the engine that will drive program excellence will be a cadre of talented trainees and committed mentors working together to pursue the highest quality science. Innovations: Sophisticated Curriculum. The first year curriculum is built around an intense, year-long practical lab course that teaches the students how to conduct collaborative science and produce, measure & analyze biomolecules using modern biophysical methods. A full-time Curriculum Director is responsible for this practical course and for integrating it with didactic course work, which includes established courses from diverse departments as well as new interdisciplinary courses offered by the Program. Dual Mentorship. Beginning in the second year, each student is a full participant in two active research groups from different scientific fields. For some, this arrangement may simply yield an opportunity to cross fields and become deeply interdisciplinary scientists. Others will initiate new fields of research. RELEVANCE: The University of Chicago conducts research in physics, chemistry and biology but in separate departments. This grant supports a new interdepartmental graduate program The primary goal is to train students to apply methods from chemistry and physics to the study of biological and health-related problems